User blog:MilenHD/Fulgore vs Predator
Fulgore: Ultratech's cybernetic soldier. VS Predator: The galaxy's finest hunter. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Fulgore Fulgore is a highly-advanced, fighting machine created by Ultratech that debuted in the original Killer Instinct, and has made a playable appearance in every game in the series. He is the main rival of Jago, a rivalry that has carried on through his many iterations and models. Like Jago, he is a "shotokan" character, utilizing both zoning and close combat in a way that's easy to use, but difficult to master. Fulgore's appearance in the first Killer Instinct is the Type-01 model. His design seems to be heavily based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and screeches. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. Fulgore receives a slight design overhaul in Killer Instinct 2/Gold as the Type-02 is activated. He retains a mostly similar, physical design, though he's slightly more sleek and slim, his armor appearing much sharper and polished, with streaks of metallic blue lining his arms, torso and legs. Yellow highlights and designs are also present on his chest. His metallic blades are now comprised of energy rather than metal. This is to show this Fulgore is a new, improved model over the original Fulgore destroys his competition with: |-| Short Range= Plasma Claws *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Plasma |-| Mid Range= Energy Bolt *Fulgore fires energy bolt from his claws *Can fire to three times *Range: 40 feet |-| Long Range= Eye Laser *Fires laser from his eyes *Burns his opponents *Range: 40-50 feet |-| Special= Devastation Beam *Fires a massive laser beam from his chest *His Reactor gauge gains tics at full speed *It is part of his "Instinct Mode" |-| Predator Predators also known as, Yautja, Hunters and Hish, are an extraterrestrial species characterized by its hunting of other dangerous species for sport, including humans. The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a technology far more advanced beyond any known Terran artifice. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced devices, such as active camouflage and energy weapons. The Predators claim their quarry's skull and spine as a trophy of sorts. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Space Jockeys. The creatures are also voracious meat eaters.`Predators are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height and faces, which resemble that of "a mutated crab". While generally uniform, the Predators' physical appearances can include a number of subtle variations. While Predator heights vary, the typical height for a male is usually several inches over seven feet, though some grow as tall as eight feet or taller. Facially, the species has arthropod-like mandibles on their faces and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their ridged skulls. Predators' foreheads range in degree of steepness and shallowness. They can have a greater or lesser number of fangs, which can at times be piranha-like on the upper jaw. The species' amphibian-like skin can range from light to dark coloration, be mottled or clear, and be dry or wet-looking and clammy. Their heads and waists can also vary in size, they can have broad or more narrow shoulders, can be more or less muscular in physique. They also have sharp clawed hands and feet. The species' blood is bio-luminescent phosphorus green in color. The Predator is ready for the hunt with: |-| Short Range= Wrist Blades *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Alien Metal |-| Mid Range= Spear Gun *Fires up to three metal projectiles *Flies in high velocity *Range: 40 feet |-| Long Range= Plasma Caster *Fires a bolt of plasma *Kills anything with one hit *Range: 50-60 feet |-| Special= Self-destruction Device *Powerful explosive device *Used to die in honorable way or as last resort *Located near the wrist blades |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Fulgore: While the Predators blades can extend and pin the opponent, it is unclear if he can do it with cyborgs. While his blades a durable enough to withstand an xenomorph blood, Fulgore's claws are more futuristic and can deal more damage to Predator. Mid: Edge Even: Fulgore's Energy Bolt fly slower than Predator's spear gun, but they are probably more devastating than the "spears", so it's even for me. Long: Edge Predator: The eye lasers are cool and stuff, but i doubt they do much damage to Predator, but one blow from the Plasma caster in the head and Fulgore is done, one blow in the Reactor gauge and Fulgore is useless. Special: Edge Fulgore: He dish so much damage with this beam and he will not kill himself too and while the Predator can kill him if Fulgore doesn't realise about the exoplosive and the giant radius it has, he is done. X-Factors Hand to Hand Combat: Fulgore 87, Predator 65: Predator uses his gadgets rather than his wristblades, while Black Eagle a KI champion's brain was used to give Fulgore his fighting techniques and he uses very little projectiles. Experience: Fulgore 95, Predator 95: Fulgore fought monks, dinos, ancient warriors and sorcceres. Predator has foguht various aliens across the galaxy and hunted humans. Stealth: Fulgore 75, Predator 92: Predator is master of stealth and uses his cloaking device for great stealth attacks, but Fulgore has used it, but he prefers to fight uncloaked. Intelligence: Fulgore 80, Predator 89: Predator has advanced technology and is from very advanced race. Fulgore has the fighting knowledge of the Black Eagle, but not anything like the Predator, Fulgore is mostly AI. Notes Battle ends on 12th of August The Battle is 1 on 1, will take place in Ultratech factory, which is abounded and covered mostly by the jungles, Fulgore is searching for Jaggo and encounters the Predator there. This is between Jungle Hunter Predator and KI 2013 Fulgore Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Ultratech's Factory As the Ultratech's factory was abounded and the jungles became to swallow it, Fulgore was searching for Jago, who was here a day or two. As Fulgore was walking on the upper steel floor of the factory, now covered by vines and moss. At one of the pipes, the Predator was sitting and he noticed Fulgore walking beneath him. The Predator scanned him with his bio mask and prepared to fire his plasma caster and as he fired it, he managed to knock Fulgore on the ground. As the cyborg got on his feet, he sensed the plasma caster and step aside. After the plasma missed him, he activated his cloak device, which Predator was forced to show up and jump from the pipe to the steel floor covered by moss and vines, and as he was holding his spear gun ready for anything Fulgore may throw at him. In the next split seconds, Fulgore emerged from his cloak device and fired his eye lasers, which burned the Predator's arm. Enraged, the Predator fired his spear gun, and all of the spears bounced off Fulgore's metal body, meanwhile Fulgore fired his energy bolts, but Predator dodged them and as he got close, he slashed with his wrist blades, making a small scratch on Fulgore's surface. Fulgore slashed with his plasma claws, destroying the Predator's bio mask and as Predator took it off, he showed his real face and roared at Fulgore. The cyborg didn't show any emotions and as he kicked and performed his axis slash on Predator, making his chest to bleed. The Predator fired his plasma caster, knocking down Fulgore from the metal floor and landing on the concrete floor, covered a little bit with grass and dirt. As Fulgore felt down from such a high place, he created a small crater in the concrete and as he got up, he activated his "Instinct Mode" and began to charge his reactor gauge. As the Yautja jumped from the second floor, he landed on Fulgore and managed to got his blades stuck in the cybrog's metal shoulder, the cyborg grabbed the Yautja's arm and throat and threw him away and he fired his energy bolt again, this time hitting and destroying the plasma caster. As the Predator charged and slashed few times at Fulgore, who blocked all of his attacks, except in the end the Predator kicked the cyborg and Fulgore has finally charged his reactor gauge and fired it at Predator, who jumped and his back was burned very bad and half of his back was missing and bleeding. Fulgore decided to go and finish the Yautja once and for all. As he came close and grabbed the Predator by the throat and as he prepared to do his final blow, he heard a beeping sound. As he looked at the Predator's wrist blades arm he saw a self-destruction device. With no time to waste Fulgore threw the Predator away and took cover behind the walls. The next moment there was a big bang and as Predator died, Fulgore raised both of his arms in victory. Expert's Opinion Fulgore's superior weapons and superior body were able to stomp Predator, who only had superior stealth. Category:Blog posts